Field-sequential stereo involves presenting an image (or frame) designated for one eye of the viewer (e.g., the right eye) followed by an image (or frame) designated for the other eye of the viewer (e.g., the left eye) on a display. Shutter glasses worn by the viewer are operated in sync with the images being presented to alternate which eye of the viewer receives the image being presented on the display. The images are presented at a sufficiently high frequency to avoid flicker or other distracting visual artifacts being perceived by the viewer, and the viewer perceives a three-dimensional image by fusing the images received by the left and right eyes and using parallax to achieve depth perception. However, the response time of display elements used in the display, such as liquid crystals used in liquid crystal displays (LCDs), may limit the performance of the display.